memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel
The following is a list of unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel. :'' For the full list of named personnel, see USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel.'' Command Division Ballerina This female command division crewwoman believed herself to be a ballerina after the Enterprise entered a region of space where thoughs become reality. (TNG: "Where No One Has Gone Before") :Played by Victoria Dillard. Bridge officer This female command division crewwoman was working on the bridge, behind the tactical console, when the Enterprise crashlanded on Veridian III. (Star Trek: Generations) :Played by Patricia Tallman. Helmsman This ensign served at the helm in 2365, he was among the crew that stayed aboard the Enterprise-D during war games with the [[USS Hathaway|USS Hathaway]]. (TNG: "Peak Performance") This crewperson was also present at the abortive 2368 wedding ceremony of Lwaxana Troi and Campio. (TNG: "Cost of Living") In 2370, this lieutenant junior grade ran into Jean-Luc Picard in a corridor because Picard was disoriented from a recent time shift. (TNG: "All Good Things...") :Played by Steve Carnahan. He later played Crewman William McKenzie, a background reoccurring character during the seven years of ''Star Trek: Voyager. It's possible the two are the same person.'' Officer (TNG: "Transfigurations")'' :Played by Doug Drexler. Operations Division Engineering personnel ---- Engineer Ensign (2365) Engineer. (TNG: "The Child") :Played by Dore Keller Engineer Ensign (2369) This human ensign worked in engineering and initiated a power transer to a Romulan Warbird. Data was too late to warn him not to, as it could endanger the ship. (TNG: "Timescape") :Played by Joel Fredericks. ---- Security personnel ---- Tactical Officer (2365) When Worf briefly assumed command of the Enterprise-D during the ''T'Ong'' crisis of 2365, this human male served at tactical. (TNG: "The Emissary") : Played by Diedrich Bader. Security Crewman This Security officer worked on the Enterprise-D in 2368. (TNG: "Power Play") :''Played by Patricia Tallman. ---- Dual role (Engineering and Security) ---- Transporter Chief, Security Guard (2360s) This ensign transporter chief also doubled as a security guard aboard the USS Enterprise-D between 2364 and 2367. (TNG: "The Naked Now", "Code of Honor", "Haven", "Reunion") :played by Michael Rider. ---- Unspecified ---- Bolian Ensign A Bolian Ensign in the operations division, served aboard the Enterprise-D in the 2360s. In 2367, he was off duty, and drinking in Ten Forward, when Captain Picard brought in Mirasta Yale, a Malcorian who had just made first contact. He served to show her that the Federation is made up of many, diverse species. (TNG: "First Contact") Lieutenant (2369) Lieutenant assigned to the Enterprise-D in 2369. She was in command of the bridge when Miles O'Brien came to say goodbye to Captain Picard prior to the ship's departure from Deep Space 9. She informed him that the captain was in the ready room and offered to tell the captain that O'Brien was waiting for him, but O'Brien decided not to bother Picard. (DS9: "Emissary") :Played by Megan Butler. In the novelization "Emissary", this character was called Lt. Suarez. Sciences Division Vulcan science division officer (2364) This Vulcan was evacuated from the stardrive section, together with a young Vulcan boy and many others, when the saucer section was engaging Q. (TNG: "Encounter at Farpoint") Doctor (2364) Lieutenant commander aboard the Enterprise-D in 2364. (TNG: "Encounter at Farpoint") Participated in rescue efforts to Quadra Sigma III (TNG: "Hide and Q") and helped Dr. Beverly Crusher in her efforts to revive Natasha Yar. (TNG: "Skin of Evil") Was also present when the Klingon death ritual was performed for the fugitive Kunivas. (TNG: "Heart of Glory") :Although the character was never explicitly identified as a doctor, she appeared to hold the rank of lieutenant commander which would be quite senior for a nurse or technician. Medical technician (2364) This ensign served as a medical technician aboard the Enterprise-D in 2364. Helped Dr. Crusher treat Data following his encounter with the Edo God (TNG: "Justice") and assisted in triage of Klingon survivors from the freighter Batris. (TNG: "Heart of Glory") On hand to assist during the vain attempt to revive Tasha Yar. (TNG: "Skin of Evil") :Played by Brad Zerbst. Vulcan science division officer (2365) This Vulcan was consuming a drink in Ten Forward, when Thadiun Okona came aboard the Enterprise. (TNG: "The Outrageous Okona") Medical technician (2371) Medical technician serving in 2371. Brought a mobile biobed to the transporter room following Commander La Forge's return by the Duras sisters. Rescued injured crewmembers from the bridge during the subsequent attack. Helped Dr. Crusher and Nurse Ogawa evacuate sickbay and find safe haven for ambulatory patients. Later evacuated injured crewmembers from the saucer section. (Star Trek: Generations) :Although it is possible that this character may have been Ayala from ''Star Trek: Voyager, the stardate of Generations places it several months after ''Voyager'' was lost in the Delta Quadrant.'' :Played by Tarik Ergin. Science division crewman A sciences division crewman experienced a hallucination of a raging inferno in an Enterprise-D corridor. Jean-Luc Picard convinced him the fire wasn't real and ordered him to return to his post and await a shipwide announcement. (TNG: "Where No One Has Gone Before") :Played by stuntman Dennis Madalone. Science division ensign (TNG: "The Neutral Zone")'' :Played by Susan Sackett. Civilians Bolian barber Apart from Mot and V'Sal another Bolian hairdresser worked in the barbershop aboard the Enterprise-D. While Deanna Troi and Beverly Crusher were relaxing in the barbershop, he gave a haircut to a male crewmember of the Enterprise-D. (TNG: "The Host") Bolian man A Bolian male exited a turbolift and passed by Deanna Troi and Samuel Clemens and she was showing him the ship in early 2369. Being from the 19th Century, Clemens assumed the Bolian to be some sort of indentured servant, though Troi explained to him that such oppression did not exist in the Federation. (TNG: "Time's Arrow, Part II") :Played by Leonard Jones. Bolian waiter Waiter aboard the Enterprise-D in 2371. Directed Captain Picard to Dr. Tolian Soran. (Star Trek: Generations) :Played by Dennis Tracy. Bolian woman A Bolian woman was present in Ten Forward in 2371, while the Enterprise tended to the Amargosa observatory. After Captain Picard entered, looking for Dr. Tolian Soran, the Captain passed this Bolian woman having a conversation. (Star Trek: Generations) Human girl with teddy bear Civilian child aboard the Enterprise-D. She was separated from her parents during the evacuation to the saucer module, and was taken by Commander La Forge and Lieutenant Farrell to safety. Her teddy bear fell and was lost during the chaos. (Star Trek: Generations) :Played by Brittany Parkyn. Human waiter This human male worked in Ten Forward in 2369 and took Captain Scott's order of a Scotch whiskey. Captain Scott, unfamiliar with synthehol, was displeased with his order, telling the waiter he'd been drinking Scotch a hundred years before the young man was born and that the drink he'd been given was definately not Scotch. (TNG: "Relics") :Played by Ernie Mirich. Vulcan boy (2364) )]] A Vulcan boy was evacuated from the stardrive section, together with a Vulcan science divion officer and many others, when the saucer section was engaging Q. (TNG: "Encounter at Farpoint") Vulcan viola player )]] A male Vulcan viola player was among the musicians at a recital in Ten Forward in 2366. (TNG: "The Ensigns of Command") :It was not shown if he was an officer or a civilian, but he wore civilian clothing during the recital. Vulcan at barbershop A Vulcan was getting a haircut at Mr Mot's barbershop while Captain Jean Luc Picard was getting a haircut by Mr Mot himself. (TNG: "Ensign Ro") Vulcan boy (2368) )]] A Vulcan boy was one of the children in the schoolroom working with clay. (TNG: "Imaginary Friend") Vulcan woman A Vulan woman was present in Ten Forward in 2371, while the Enterprise tended to the Amargosa observatory. After Captain Picard entered, looking for Dr. Tolian Soran, the Captain passed her having a conversation. (Star Trek: Generations) Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel, Unnamed Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel, Unnamed Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel, Unnamed Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel, Unnamed Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel, Unnamed Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel, Unnamed fr:Personnel inconnu de l'USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)